The University of Texas Health Science Center Proteomics Center proposes a combination of state of-the-art extracellular matrix proteomics and innovative computational modeling approaches with traditional physiology and cell biology assays to (a) identify key extracellular fragments generated post myocardial infarction and (b) determine the extracellular fragment signaling pathways that regulate left ventricle remodeling.